shippingfandomcom-20200213-history
Coderra
}} Coderra is the het shipping between Cody and Sierra from the Total Drama fandom. Canon Sierra has an obsessive crush on Cody, to the point that it is considered to be constantly stalking. Throughout the third season, Sierra continuously disturbs Cody while he is asleep, stealing his belongings, and refusing to leave him alone. Sierra is also extremely jealous of any girl (Gwen in particular, due to Cody's feelings for her) getting close to Cody, and will not hesitate to attack anyone who hurts or is harsh to him. Cody, on the other hand, rejects her, finding her creepy due to her constant stalking. He desperately tries to eliminate her in every elimination ceremony, even if Sierra has immunity at the time. However, by the end of the season, Cody is much more warm towards her, even referring to them as best friends. Cody never participates in Total Drama All-Stars while Sierra does. As a running gag, Sierra will often mention him several times or pretend that Cody is around. However, being away from Cody for too long as well as losing all her photos from her cell phone (after it was destroyed by Mal) puts strain on Sierra's unstable mind to the point that she imagines Cameron, and sometimes her entire team, to be Cody. Fanon The ship sailed as a result of Sierra's attraction to Cody. It is one of a major base-breaking ships, if not a Scrappy, in the fandom. While it still has its shippers, it is nowhere near as popular as NoCo and has another ship rival in Gwody. The major complain about the ship is the unhealthy obsession with Cody on Sierra's part. Although some fans enjoy that Cody gets a taste of his own medicine (although he doesn't stalk Gwen to this level), Sierra's obsession with Cody is what usually puts off most fans. Others dislike it for stealing a chance for Sierra to be her own character and for causing her to go from "Total Drama's fan #1" to "Cody's fan #1," with a little bit of "Chris' fan #1" here and there. However, both sides enjoyed their dynamics in the last episodes of Total Drama World Tour where they became best friends and Sierra actually accepted that. This is also why both sides hated it when starting with the third episode of Total Drama All-Stars, Sierra once again became obsessed with Cody (this time due to missing him) and began hallucinating others (mostly Cameron) as him. This is generally considered a cheap rehash of their already finished plot and another example of Sierra being robbed of a chance to be her own character. Fandom FAN FICTION : :Cody/Sierra tag on FanFiction.Net TUMBLR : WIKI : on Trivia *Sierra's crush on Cody is similar to Cody's own crush on Gwen: **Both are obsessed with their crush. **Both collect a personal belonging(s) of their crush: ***Cody has Gwen's bra. ***Sierra collected Cody's toothbrush, shoes, socks, and underwear. **Both are jealous of the person whom their crush has feelings for: ***Cody is jealous of Gwen when she dates Trent and later Duncan. ***Sierra is jealous of Cody's crush on Gwen. **Both follow their crush everywhere to the point where it can be considered stalking. **Both did something to their crush while they were sleeping: ***Cody asked Tyler to take a picture of him and Gwen, while she was asleep in her bikini, which lead to Gwen's sunburn. ***Sierra occasionally massages Cody and at one point, stuck her thumb into his mouth while he was sleeping. **Both are "married" to their crush in their mind. **Both built a replica of their crush. ***Sierra made "Meat Cody" in Slap Slap Revolution. ***Cody built a giant wooden replica of Gwen's face in Sweden Sour. **Both use themselves as a human shield to protect their crush at one point, **In their mind, they thought their crush liked them back. **Both support their crush in the finale. ***Cody in The Very Last Episode, Really!. ***Sierra in Hawaiian Punch. **Their crushes are still willing to be friends with them despite their obsession. *In the first season they competed, both left the show with major injuries, requiring them to be in a wheelchair. *Sierra has a picture of Cody (in the shower, startled and covering himself with the shower curtain) as the wallpaper of her phone. *They, along with Alejandro, Ezekiel and Heather are the only five contestants from Total Drama World Tour to have been through every single location. *Both have been stated or shown to have a sugar addiction. **In Walk Like An Egyptian - Part 1, Chris calls Sierra "sugar addicted" while introducing her. This statement is evidenced by Sierra's high amount of energy in general. **Cody's love of candy is displayed in the later half of Total Drama World Tour and used for Alejandro's gain. Gallery E4540cb5d0d513a270fb352e03f51b95a757b49br1-245-149 00.gif Navigation